Jason Gaebolg
|team = Quasars|rōmaji = Jeison Gēborugu|name = Jason Gaebolg|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 26 (pre-timeskip) 27 (post-timeskip)|height = 6'2"|weight = 152 lbs|hair = Black|eyes = Red (Former) Black|birthday = November 21st|blood type = AB+|affiliation = Black Void|previous affiliation = Grimoire Heart Tartarus|mark location = Right Forearm|occupation = Mage|status = Active|color = Grey|previousoccupation = Dark Mage}} "Black Knight" Jason Gaebolg was an apprentice of Hades. He is also the host of an Etherious named Mephiles, due to its Blood Body Curse. He is the strongest member of the guild Black Void and a former member of the dark guild Tartarus. He is the main protagonist of the Chronicles of the Black Knight fanfiction. Appearance Jason is a fair skinned, muscular, young man. He has red eyes, and well kept short black hair. He often had an emotionless expression before the year he spent with the renewed Black Void guild. When activating the curse power of Mephiles his eyes turn completely black. Jason often wore his Nightingale Armor, rarely taking it off. This armor is a full body suit completely covering his body up to his neck, and is entirely black. Under his armor he wears a black long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. To comfortably walk in his armor he wears thick black socks, as the armor's boots often function as his shoes. He wears a black cape with red on the inside as well. This cape is a way he holds back as it often distracts him in battle, and he takes it off when he gets serious. After it was destroyed however he instead started wearing a long-sleeved black cloak with a high collar, and black pants. His skin also became more tan from his "sunbathing" at the Muspelheim guild, and via unknown circumstances, his eyes turned black, and he started wearing his hair more messy. Personality Jason was once more emotional showing a great amount of love for his mentor, Hades, but great emotional pain when he was picked on by the 7 Kin of Purgatory, although he held a soft spot for Ultear, someone he considered a dear friend. Due to his escapades as a member of Tartarus, his soul was damaged to become cold and unfeeling. This cold calculating manner of his causes him to be ruthless in battle, not stopping until he defeats or kills his foe, as shown by his complete destruction of a dark guild killing everyone in it after they refused to disband. He's unwavering in his goals, even to achieve minor victories, like threatening the life of a man that wouldn't pay him after a job, and strangely not killing Team Hayley, as they thought they would be useful in his final confrontation against Zeref, but instilled enough fear into them to ensure they wouldn't try anything like their coup again. However after the year Alex and Luke spent in Black Void, much of Jason's emotionlessness has disappeared, being replaced by a strong wish to protect his friends. He has more so gone back to his emotional state back when he was a child. He is still unwavering in his goals, but his wish to kill Zeref has slowly diminished, with him only carrying on for Mephiles's sake, who he now considers a dear friend. He is also willing to do anything for his friends, as when Alex was kidnapped by Victor Cras, Jason was willing to go to war with the Magic Council when he thought Victor was a Rune Knight, and still switched his target to Muspelheim after finding out the truth. During his entire first battle with Victor he was very aggravated, due to him having kidnapped his student and friend. He also began to legitamately care if his guild mates were rehabilitated or not, due to that being the reason Black Void was founded in the first place. Jason's feelings of camaraderie are so great he managed to befriend the Etherious Mephiles and even rehabilitate Cane Hannibal into a non cannibal. History Jason was found on the Grimoire Heart airship, as a baby being dropped off by an apparition. Due to the incredible amount of magic power he was born with Hades decided to raise him as his own and teach him magic. Over the years Jason trained along with the 7 Kin of Purgatory in the usage of magic. During this time he learned his signature magic, Weapon-Construct Magic, as well as Hades own Amaterasu. He also self taught himself Katsu. At the age of 12 Jason left Grimoire Heart, saying that he didn't like the Seven Kin and was on a search for better comrades. Seven years later he encountered an Etherious created by Zeref, named Mephiles. The Etherious sensed his incredible power and used his Curse to take over his body. After using his new control over Jason's body to take them to Tartarus' headquarters, Cube, Jason was able to regain control of his body. Through sheer willpower Jason was able to keep control of his body. With one of their demons in the body of such a powerful individual the Etherious decided to allow Jason membership in Tartarus and gave him his first mission, to steal the Nightingale Armor. Jason succeeded, but killed an innocent bystander when Mephiles was temporarily able to take control of Jason's body. During his time there he would commit several more atrocities damaging his soul, causing him to become cold and unfeeling, forever turning his magic black. After managing to get Mephiles to submit to his control, he escaped from Tartarus and became a mercenary. He swore to destroy Zeref for creating such evil monsters. Using Jason's drive for vengeance this allowed Mephiles to convince Jason into creating a new guild for them to raise an army with to reach that goal. Jason appealed to the Magic Council in order to create a new legal guild using former convicts for rehabilitation. Although he managed to persuade them the Magic Council kept their eyes on the new guild. Although they were technically a legal guild, Black Void took under the counter deals and took part in some not so legal jobs. Jason even made Mephiles the guild master, making the master a mysterious man, only Jason had the right of meeting with. Under Mephiles' guidance Jason went on the path to complete vengeance. Synopsis The New S-Class Mage Arc Jason was first seen going on a job to disband a local dark guild. With instructions from Mephiles he found the guild's headquarters in a forest and broke the doors down. After the guild refused to disband, despite Jason easily killing several members, Jason brought the whole guild hall down with Amaterasu killing all the dark mages except for their guild master. He then walked up to the guild master and impaled him with black blade, but not until after he had called Jason by his epithet. Jason then informed his employer of the status of the job, causing him to have a nervous breakdown, as his son was in the guild. After refusing to pay him, Jason pinned him to a wall and threatened his life unless he was paid the money he was promised, ultimately with him getting his promised jewels. He then returned to the Black Void Guild Hall with Mephiles questioning his motive for threatening the man. He was then approached by Cane Hannibal and Hayley Barker individually. Cane merely asked for food (which was in his case a human finger), while Hayley asked about the S-Class Promotional trial results. Jason managed to get rid of her by threatening to kill her (which were words relayed by Mephiles). He later announced the winner of the S-Class promotional trial, being rookie member Victor Cras, much to the annoyance of the other three candidates. Mephiles then warned Jason that they will try to kill him. Cane, Hayley, and Thomas soon confronted Jason on why Victor was made the new S-Class Mage and subsequently attacked him. The three had the upper hand at first, but was easily defeated after Jason activated his Demon Eyes. Jason then said that he would forgive them if they suffered 1000 years of agony in one second and unleashed Katsu on them. Although they survived they were put out of commision. Jason then talked to Mephiles about their goal to kill Zeref. The Boy With the Demon Eyes Arc Jason was later introduced to an intruder in their base, a young boy named Alexander Doomkaiser. After showing him his Lunar Eclipse Eyes, which made him feel fear. Jason offered Alex membership to Black Void, which he gladly accepted. Mephiles then questioned Jason on why he offered him membership, to which Jason replied they needed more powerful mages. After hearing about Alex's heritage, Jason called Alex into his quarters to tell him that he'd be training him to reach the full potential of his Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Jason and Alex later went on a mission to recruit the famed "Dragon of Destruction", Luke Gandor into their ranks, fortunately arriving in his usual supplying stop a few days before he would arrive in town. The two encountered him one week later, and upon approaching him, Luke threw Jason into the air and blasted him with Destruction Dragon's Roar, although Jason protected himself with Black Shield. The duo then resolved to follow Luke to his home. They followed him for some time until they arrived at Luke's home, a mountain cave. Jason attempted to approach Luke, but was subsequently attacked by another Destruction Dragon's Roar, forcing him to protect Alex. Luke then engaged them in combat, but Alex was able to restrain him using his Shadow Magic. After commenting on Alex's knowledge of Shadow Magic, Luke broke free by exerting his magical energy. The two got into an intense battle, but ultimately Jason won. After explaining how everyone in the guild is being used, and his renewed wish for camaraderie, Luke finally decided to join the guild and the three returned to the guild hall. Jason later returnedto the guild hall with Alex and Luke, and introduced the later to the guild members. Jason then decided to form a team with Alex and Luke forming the team the Quasars. Muspelheim Arc A year later Jason and Alex were training. Jason had Alex on the ropes, but Alex unleashed his Eclipse Beam, but Jason managed to block it with his Black Shield. Alex then attacked him from the shadows after ensnaring Jason with Shadow Snare and prepared to punch him with Shadow Strike. Jason managed to defeat him however using Black Rocket on his elbow, freeing him from the shadows and striking Alex. The two then went home to the guild hall and the dinner prepared by Luke. After Victor kidnapped Alex, Jason stopped him from leaving the guild hall. After Victor revealed he was really a member of the Rune Knights, the two engaged in combat. The battle was fierce, with Victor and Jason countering each others attacks, but Victor managed to claim victory by freezing Jason with his Snowflake Armor. Jason quickly freed himself and was enraged at his inability to stop Victor. He was preparing to start a war with the magic council until Luke calmed him down, when he almost revealed the true identity of Black Void's guild master. Luke then deduced that Victor was truly a member of the dark guild Muspelheim and Jason announced the new developments to Black Void, asking for volunteers to track down Alex. Team Hayley then jumped on board to assist in this endeavor. After arriving at then Muspelheim guild hall and reaching a crossroads inside it, Jason took the middle path, although this path led him to nowhere in particular. Jason later encountered Luke and the two proceeded to the next room where they found a defeated Cane. After charging up his power and accepting Mephiles's power he engaged Victor Cras in battle, narrowly saving Luke from being struck down by the later. After Hayley arrived he told her to take Cane and leave the guild hall to heal, to which she complied. After all the other Black Void Mages left Jason and Victor's battle intensified. Jason later managed to break both Victor's Vampire's Fang, and Stygian Blade using his Black Blade. Afterwards he beat back Victor. Victor then unveiled his most powerful sword, the Sun's Spirit. He was kept at a distance by his Fiery Wind Blade, and frozen in place by Victor's Snowflake Armor. He was able to counter a Fiery Wind Blade and destroy the Sun's Spirit however with Black Bullet Six Shooter: Six Shots. After revelling in his opponent's power Victor activated his Take Over spell, Monster Soul. He attacked Jason in a green monster form, using lightning magic imbued attacks. Jason managed to beat back Victor with Black Rocket: Darkness Stream however, forcing Victor to use Monster Soul: Vampire. He bit Jason and began draining his blood, but Mephiles's Curse began to damage Victor from the inside, causing him to regurgitate the now black blood. He then activated his full vampire form and used his ultrasonic waves to rupture Jason's internal organs damaging him greatly. Mephiles however activated the true power off his Curse, impaling Victor using Blood Needle, stopping his Vampire transformation. After which, Victor activated Monster Soul: Werewolf. Jason had trouble keeping up with him at first, but managed to completely stop his movement with Nox Barrier. Victor then switched to Monster Soul: Lagoon Beast, and activated its ability to create large quantities of magic canceling water for him to swim in. Jason was again at a disadvantage but he used Mephiles's Curse to stab him with another Blood Needle. Jason then watched on as Victor donned his Halite Armor and prepared his final Monster Soul transformation. When the transformation ended, Victor disappeared, however despite neither him, nor Mephiles were able to see or sense Victor. They could still hear and touch Victor however, and were bombarded by a series of attacks from him. Eventually Mephiles passed on his vision to Jason, allowing him to see Victor's magical signature, and pull him out of his pocket dimension, which he was using to strike Jason undetected. Victor transformed back to normal and pummeled Jason with his Halite Armor, cracking and destroying his Nightingale Armor. Jason then prepared his final attack, the 100 caliber Elephant Gun, and blew a hole in his chest, killing him. Jason then walked over to his broken armor, saddened by its loss, but continued on to rescue Alex. After defeating Victor he arrived just in time to witness Alex defeating Watcher with Katsu. When Alex dropped to the ground, Jason caught him, praising him for his mastery over the spell. Alex then explained to Jason that he wanted to join Black Void to destroy it from the inside for revenge as to what happened to him a year ago, but changed his mind after all of them became friends. Jason ordered Alex to take Luke out of the Muspelheim guild hall and continued on to go fight Surtr. When he arrived in Surtr's throne room, he almost immediately attacked him after the two introduced himself, although the guild master proved himself quite powerful, easily holding off Jason using only his sword. He still managed to maintain an advantage even effortlessly blocking Jason's Black Bullet Six Shooter: 12 Shots. Jason then managed to catch Surtr in a spherical shockwave with Amaterasu: Formula 45. The spell proved ineffective however as Surtr emerged nearly unharmed. Surtr than activated his Fire Giant form increasing his size and power. Jason managed to avoid his attacks however and toppled him over by hitting him the gut with a full body Black Rocket: Darkness Stream. Surtr then disappeared and shrunk his size down to normal, easily outspending Jason and hitting him with a Fire Giant's Fist. Magic and Abilities Weapon-Construct Magic: 'Jason was taught Weapon-Construct Magic by his master, Hades when he was young. This magic allows the user to create any weapon they can imagine using any magical element. The weapons created by this magic were originally white, but after his heart was corrupted from witnessing the horrible things in the world, and merging with Mephiles it turned black. To use this magic Jason uses Darkness Magic as its element, but formerly used Light Magic. *'Black Bullet: Jason makes a finger gun at his opponent and focuses his magical energy in his hand to make a gun. He then fires a black bullet of darkness magic at them. The bullets are easily capable of tearing through flesh. This move was first seen being used to dispatch several dark guild members, and was later used to break threw Hayley Barker's Barrier. ** Six Shooter: *** 6 Shots: 'Jason shoots six Black Bullets from one hand doing immense damage, but the speed in which he uses the attack is so fast he cannot use magic in the used arm for five seconds. This spell was powerful enough to destroy Victor Cras's sword, the Sun's Spirit. *** '''12 Shots: '''Jason uses both hands to shoot 12 Black Bullets to deal two times as much damage as 6 Shots. This attack also has the same drawback except it affects both hands *'Black Blade: 'Jason summons two black blades from the backs of his hands. The blades are strong enough to easily block attacks from even the most powerful of swords. This move was powerful enough to break Zancrow's Flame God's Scythe after a few clashes, and even break Victor Cras's favorite swords. *'Black Chain:'' Jason summons two spiked black chains from the palms of his hand and flails them around. The chains' spikes at the end allow him to impale opponents as well as ensnare them. This attack was powerful enough to redirect Thomas Manor's Fire Spiral: Meteor. *'Black Shield:' Jason creates a black dark magic shield on his arm. The shield itself has far more cnicentrated energy than any other construct Jason can make. This shield was powerful enough to protect Jason from Luke Gandor's Destruction Dragon's Roar, as well as several attacks from Victor Cras's swords, and one of Alex's Ecplise Beams. *'Black Rocket:'' ''Jason shoots black darkness magic from his feet to fly through the air. This ability can also be used to increase striking power by blowing darkness magic from various points of his body. This move was fast enough to avoid an explosion created by Zancrow's Flame God's Kagutsuchi and Jason's White Grenade, by shooting it from his elbow this attack was also powerful enough to send him some distance, and it was strong enough to free Jason from Alex's Shadow Snare. ** '''Darkness Stream: A version of the Black Rocket where Jason covers his fist in Darkness Magic and then strikes his opponent. Jason can then continue to increase the output the rocket's propulsion gives him, allowing him to overpower foes. It can also be used on the whole body for even more detrimental effects. This spell overpowered Victor's Shocking Bolt, and a full body form toppled Surtr in his Fire Giant form. *'4500mm Black Cannon:' Jason forms a cannon inside of his arm and fires a large amount of darkness magic from his hand at his opponent. This move was powerful enough to counter Zancrow's Flame God's Bellow in it's white form. ** 9000mm Black Cannon: '''A variation of the 4500mm Black Cannon were Jason uses both his hands. He cups both his hands together and forms a cannon inside them. He then fires a large amount of darkness magic at his opponent. This move can also be performed one-handed when Jason's Second Stage is active. This spell was powerful enough to counter Luke Gandor's Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell, creating a large shockwave cracking stones, uprooting trees, and launching back Alexander Doomkaiser, despite him anchoring himself with his shadows. *** '''18000mm Black Cannon: '''A variation of the 4500mm Black Cannon were Jason uses both hands and has the Second Stage of the Demon Eyes active. He creates a large cannon inside of his arms and fires a large stream of darkness magic at his opponent. Although this move takes longer to perform than the 9000mm Black Cannon. Jason has described it as his most powerful weapon. * '''Ultimate Weapon Construct: ** Nox Barrier: '''Jason holds his arms out in front of him forming a large shield-shaped barrier. This is Jason's strongest defense. Although it was destroyed by Victor's Blood Cyclone, it was powerful enough to completely halt the momentum of his Monster Soul: Werewolf's Wolf Ball, forcing him out of that form. ** '''100 Caliber Elephant Gun: Jason takes a pose similar to the warrior pose in yoga, except one of his hand's palm faces upwards instead, as though he's trying to aim. He then charges up the magical energy and fires a large shell into his opponent. This spell was powerful enough to bore a hole straight through Victor's Halite Armor, killing him. Amaterasu: '''By creating Magic formulas in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave. The damage of such Magic increases with the formula's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt. With one Amaterasu blast, Jason was able to destroy an entire dark guild hall and kill every member inside it, except for the critically injured guild master. * '''Formula 1: '''Jason mearly puts his arm out in front of him. He then summons a magical seal that blasts away his opponent. This attack blasted away Cane Hannibal in one shot, despite him activating Strength at the time. * '''Formula 15: '''Jason makes hand signs creating two magic circles in front of him, which shoot a concentrated beam of magic at his opponent. The full extent of this attack is unknown, as it was blocked by Victor's Blood Cross. * '''Formula 30: '''Jason makes hand signs creating three magic circles that shoot a beam twice the size of Formula 15. This attack managed to punch a large hole in the Black Void guild hall, after Victor dodged it. * '''Formula 45: Jason makes the desired hand signs created four magical seals around his opponent. All four go off at once, leaving his opponent stuck in a spherical shockwave, which does immense damage. * Formula 100: After making the desired hand signs, Jason creates eight magical seals, three on each side of his opponent, one above, and one below. The formula then creates a massive explosion destroying everything affected by the blast. Although Victor Cras was fast enough to avoid this spell, it created a large crater where he was standing. Jason also hinted that this spell may be even more powerful than his 9000mm Black Cannon. Katsu: '''A speed of light magic used to heavily damage one's opponent. This is primarily used as a finisher as the user needs the victim to be intimidated by them before they can use this spell. It's so powerful that a casual burst was able to put the entirety of Team Hayley out of commission in one blast. Jason was proficient enough in the usage of this magic that he was able to teach it to another individual, Alexander Doomkaiser, and have him master it as well. '''Demon Eyes: By drawing on the Curse power of Mephiles, Jason is able to increase his overall magical power to use several more powerful techniques, and enhances his eyesight. When he so wishes Mephiles can also give his vision to Jason through this magic, allowing him to see Magic and Curse power (Magic appears blue and Curse power apears black). This Magic turns his eyes completely black. * Second Stage: '''By drawing on even more power from Mephiles, Jason enters this stage. Black markings appear around his eyes to signify it. This form increases his power immensely, giving him more strength and speed, and more available energy to use, performing more powerful techniques easily and with less negative side effects. It also gives him X-ray vision allowing him to see pressure points. Although this state in powerful, after prolonged usage it begins to damage the his eyes, making this a last resort state that should not be taken lightly. '''Darkness Magic: '''Although not usually used by itself, Jason often uses darkness magic as the chosen magical element for his Weapon Construct Magic, and he can coat his fist in Darkness Magic to deal extra damage. '''Curse Resistance: Due to Mephiles having resided in his body for so long, Jason has built up a sort of resistance to Curses. Although external damage from Curses will still damage him, it does far less damage than it would to any other mage. Jason is even capable of absorbing the Curse power to increase his own power, but this could damage his body, as even though he's built up an internal resistance as well, the Curse power could still do great damage to his body if left unchecked, as shown by Jason's usual usage of his Demon Eyes: Second Stage. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his incredible magical power, Jason greatly trained in hand-to-hand combat, during his time with Grimoire Heart and Tartarus. He can easily fight on par with even most powerful of martial artists even without magic. He managed to overwhelm Cane Hannibal and Thomas Manor using only one punch and kick, and knocked Luke Gandor back down to earth while they were in the air with the same attacks, and combined with his magical attacks battle on par with Victor Cras. * New Moon's Fist: '''When in Demon Eyes: Second Stage form, Jason is capable of using this martial art. The X-ray vision granted by his Demon Eyes gives him the ability to locate and attack pressure points, damaging his opponents even greater when he imbues his attacks with darkness magic. '''Expert Weapons Specialist: '''Jason has shown remarkable usage of the weapons he creates in combat, easily fighting on par with the likes of Luke Gandor and Victor Cras using almost exclusively his Weapon-Construct Magic. '''Immense Strength: Jason trained his body to nearly pure perfection in order to deal with opponents without him needing to use immense magic power to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. He's incredibly strong being able to easily lift boulders with one hand, even without magic. His strength was enough to easily redirect Thomas while he was using his Fire Spiral: Meteor, using his Black Chains, completey dehabilitate Thomas and Cane using only a punch and kick, and lift and throw a boulder at Alexander Doomkaiser. Immense Durability: Jason is capable of taking large amounts of damage, even more than his former master Hades. This is often seen as he allows his opponents to greatly damage him without him retaliating due to his already high durability, and can take several hits without it phasing him in the least. He was able to take several attacks from Hayley Barker, Cane Hannibal, and Thomas Manor, and simply got up to completely decimate them afterwards, took two Destruction Dragon's Roars from Luke Gandor (although he protected himself with Black Shield) and only retained minor burns, and remained standing after the clash with Luke Gandor's Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell and proceeded to knock him down with one more punch, and survived being completely frozen by Victor Cras' Snowflake Armor. He even managed to withstand Victor's full Vampire transformation's sonic screech and continue fighting. Immense Magic Power: Jason was already born with a vast amount of magic power. This high amount of power can be increased even more by his Nightingale Armor and drawing on the power of Mephiles. His magic power is so high that it rivals that of even Hades himself, however Jason has not had enough time to completely master his power causing him to often expel too much magic, causing large amounts of collateral damage and civilian casualties. He was shown to be powerful enough to kill every member of a dark guild except for the grievously injured guild master in one Amaterasu blast, despite the damage he took beforehand managed to match Luke Gandor's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Dragon's Charged Shell with his 9000mm Black Cannon, without using Demon Eyes, and block Victor Cras' Blood Cyclone without his Demon Eyes. His magical aura is black, and as he taps into more and more of his power the larger the aura surrounding him becomes. Equipment Nightingale Armor: '''This magic armor is a one-of-a-kind black suit that increases ones magical power. Even though Jason's power was already extreme his suit increases it even more. The suit is lightweight and durable being capable of taking several strong blows from even the strongest of attacks, including a barrage of attacks from Team Hayley, and explosive attacks from Luke Gandor, with assistance from his Black Shield. This was however destroyed by Victor Cras near the end of their battle, but by constantly wearing the armor he absorbed its magical energy into his body, leaving no decrease in his magical power after it was destroyed. Relationships '''Mephiles: Mephiles is an Etherious living inside of Jason. In contrast to Jason's more emotionless attitude, Mephiles is more jovial, despite his situation and overall manipulative nature. This often causes the two to butt heads, although the two share a symbiotic relationship. After a year of Black Void developing its camaraderie however the two became much closer, often only having friendly disputes. Mephiles even now assists Jason in battle using his Curse. Alexander Doomkaiser: Alex is Jason's apprentice. Although he found him annoying at the first the two eventually developed an almost brotherly bond. Jason has protected him on numerous occasions including from Luke Gandor's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and was willing to go to war with the magic council to bring him back when he thought Victor was a spy for them, but quickly switched his target to Muspelheim after finding out the truth. He is also a member of Jason's team, the Quasars. '''Luke Gandor: '''Although at first the two were at odds, Jason became friends with Luke after Jason beat him and he decided to join Black Void. Luke often cooks food for Jason, while Jason has the utmost trust and respect in Luke's power and culinary skills. Like Alex he is also a member of Jason's team, the Quasars. '''Team Hayley: '''Jason recruited the three members of this group (Cane Hannibal, Hayley Barker, and Thomas Manor) himself, he's often at odds with the group. They once attempted a coup d'etat against him, but weree ultimately thwarted. Despite this, Jason still has faith in the group's power, and they in turn respect his. They later were the first to Volunteer in the rescue mission of Alex. Trivia Despite his initially cold nature he still desires true camaraderie. A wish he made true after the timeskip. Black Bullet is Jason's signature move. Jason's stats are: Category:Guild Ace Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Former Dark Mage